Tattoos
by Salem Navy
Summary: It's a spur of the moment kind of thing, but someone else sure notices. Pointless drabble really. COMPLETE


**Title: Tattoos**

**Rating: PG**

**Shipping: None really... could be Tate if you read far enough into it.**

**Disclaimer: DPB and CBS own it all. I really hate DPB right now. Can't believe he is going to kill someone.**

**Only one more day until the season finale. I am so waiting! I can't take the suspense anymore.**

**There are a lot of Kibbs stories floating around and they are driving me nuts! What happened to all of the Tate people? I don't understand how after _SWAK_ people can still see Kibbs. Hello, did you not see all of the signs. I won't go to far into that though because then I will have to add a pointless spoiler. Kibbs is taking over and it is getting on my nerves. All us Tate shippers need to come back ASAP! Come on Jenni, Julie, Hannah, Kels, Gibbsgirl, Livi11 (who should really update soon), and all of you other Tate shippers; we need to come together and make the ultimate Tate story. We can do this people. We must bring Tate back!**

**Sorry, I had one to many coffees this morning. I am really hyper which is why I am trying to update all my stories and write another. shakes head to clear thoughts Okay, now on with the story!

* * *

**

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, you never really striked me as the kind of person who would want a tattoo," she commented. "This will be my..." she paused to count on her fingers. "Tenth. While it's your first."

"Second," her friend corrected her.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that other one. The one that no one knows what it is, but they all no where it is." She lifted her eyebrows a few times and smiled. "Anyway, I still have to make sure that you're sure that you're sure."

"That almost made no sense, but don't worry... I'm sure."

"Alrighty then, let's go!"

* * *

"How's it feel today?" Abby asked her.

"Not to bad. Putting my pants on was hell though," Kate laughed.

"Kinky sex last night Kate?" Tony asked, stepping into Abby's lab.

"What?" Kate gave him a look to kill.

"Why else would you have trouble putting your pants on?"

"Simple Tony. Last night, we went together to..." Abby was cut off by Kate's hand covering her mouth. All she needed was to hear Tony blabbering on about a tattoo for the rest of the day.

"Went where together last night?" Tony asked, cocking his eyebrows. They sure had his interest now.

"I wish I didn't know what you were thinking DiNozzo," Kate sighed as she rested her head in her hands.

Tony walked over to Abby and whispered something in her ear.

"Sorry Tony. I am sworn to secrecy. I can't say anything. Oh, but do you wanna see my newest tattoo?" Abby asked excitedly.

Kate's eyes grew wide and of course, Tony noticed. "Sure Abbs," he smirked.

Abby lifted the front of her shirt slightly to reveal her new tattoo. She then slowly pulled back the white cotton that protected it. Even after Abby had pulled the cotton pad off, only part of the tatto was visible; the rest was cut off by the top of her black pants.

"How much farther does it go down?" Tony smiled.

"Not as far as you hope," Abby giggled, pulling down the top of her pants about an inch to show the rest of her red and black butterfly tattoo. Tony could see the letters 'BFF' printed in the left wing. It made his smile grow even larger.

"Do I get to see yours too Katie?" Tony asked, turning around.

Kate glared at Abby. "Don't look at me like that. I didn't say a word." Abby held up her hands. "Maybe he is smarter than we thought."

Tony frowned for a moment, but then turned his attention back to Kate. "Are you going to show me?"

Kate sighed and then unbottoned the bottom two buttons of her shirt. She winced as she pulled off the cotton pad. She too had to pull the front of her pants down about an inch.

"Very similar to Abby's, except yours is more... you," Tony said. Kate also had a butterfly; the only difference was that it was blue, green and purple. Tony could see 'BFF' printed in the left wing, just like Abby's. "Any chance I'll ever get to see that other tattoo of yours?"

"In your dreams Tony."

"You have no idea what I dream about Katie."

"Thank God," Kate said as she waved goodbye to Abby and walked out of the lab. Abby could hear them bickering as they got into the elevator.

"I'm sure you'll show him that tattoo one day Kate," Abby muttered to herself.


End file.
